Greenhouses typically comprise a framework structure that supports a large number of panels of glass, plastic or a screen material.
There is generally a requirement to let as much light pass through the structure as possible, and for this reason there is a desire to keep the size and quantity of any structure to a minimum.
If not well constructed, and particularly if the structure is slender and not well braced, and if the panels are not secured well, a greenhouse can be relatively flimsy, or it can tend to rattle or be buffeted by wind.
Greenhouses and other horticultural structures are generally designed to facilitate a particular range of growing conditions, or to at least provide a more consistent growing conditions, than are available outside. However, a greenhouse having glass panels that is designed to capture and retain warmth in the colder months may be totally unsuitable for use in the warmer months as the conditions inside may be too hot. And conversely, for a structure designed to keep plants cooler during hot weather.
The relatively fragile nature of many greenhouses limits their suitability for modification or adjustment once assembled.
In this specification unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.